Lock Down
by ImmaGleek
Summary: McKinley High is under a Lock Down. Rachel makes a selfless choice. How will it all end?
1. Chapter 1

**(a/n) So I have had a writing craze lately! I have been thinking of all of these new ideas that I want to put out there. So here is a new idea. I present Lock Down!**

Chapter 1

RPOV

The day was just another normal day. A cool fall breeze whizzed through Lima Ohio. The sun was bright and there were a few puffy clouds high up in the sky. Everything was perfect. Or at least I thought it was. I was sitting in my sixth hour Language Arts class when a lady on the PA system spoke. "We are in a lock down. This is not a drill. I repeat. We are in a lock down. This is not a drill." My teacher frantically ran to the door and locked it. We closed all the windows to the room and sat in the corner where no one could see us. Finn sat next to me. Kurt and Mercedes were somewhere towards the front of the class. Tina, Mike, Brittany, and Santana were back, tucked really deep in the corner. The rest of the Glee club was in a different classroom. Outside I could hear people running through the halls desperately trying to find a classroom to take refuge in. After a while everything was silent. Hardly anyone dared to breathe. We didn't know what we were up against. We didn't know if there were a lot of intruders or just a few. It was terrifying.

"Its all going to be ok," Finn breathed into my ear. I snuggled into his chest. Loud pops sounded from the hallway. Gunshots, I thought to myself. Then it happened, a knock on the door.

**(a/n) Yes, short I know but I was just going to put that out there and see if people would like it. Read and Review please! Should I continue? Love you all!**

**~ImmaGleek**


	2. Chapter 2

**(a/n) Thanks for all of the reviews and story alerts! I couldn't wait to write this next chapter! Here it is! I am a quick updater on certain stories.**

Chapter 2

RPOV

As if the gunshots didn't freak people out enough the knocks on the door really pushed people over the edge. The tension in the room grew exponentially. We could see the shadows of feet under the door. There had to be at least two people. Finn rubbed my shoulder. I cowered into his strong embrace. The knocks got harder. It wasn't until they were pounding on the door when I realized that they were trying to bash the door down. And it did come down. Two men walked in wearing ski masks and carrying large machine guns.

Silent sobs arose throughout the class, even the teacher was silently crying to herself. The intruders sized us up. They looked at each other and smiled. One of them spoke.

"Hello class," he grinned at us all, "Today I will be your teacher. This lesson will teach you how to do the right thing. How to be a brave soul in all situations." His voice was coarse and hard. "So who will it be? Who will understand this lesson?" He paused. Obviously waiting for someone to answer. No one did. Many were squirming. "I guess we need to make the lesson more clear..." He raised his gun and pointed it directly at Kurt. His eyes got huge. Mercedes gasped. "I will shoot people until someone stands up and comes with us. You have 10 seconds," Oh my god. This wasn't happening. He started to countdown slowly. If someone didn't stand up soon Kurt was going to die. After him who else? "5..." The man cocked the gun. I had to make a decision quick. Lives were at stake. I had to show people I wasn't selfish. I had to show them that the world was more than me. "2..." I slowly stood up.

"Rachel what the hell are you doing?" Finn asked me, fear and anger in his voice. The men changed their focus on me. I ignored Finn and moved my way towards the front of the class. People were in awe. No one could believe that I was doing what I was doing. I couldn't believe it either.

"Well I see only ONE of you has understood what we have been trying to teach you. Well done!" He moved towards me. My heart pounded. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders. His accomplice kept his gun pointed at Kurt. His eyes were filled with tears, as were those of Mercedes. Finn looked like he was going to burst.

"Don't touch her!" He stood and yelled. He began to walk towards me, but not before the two men pointed their guns right at his chest.

"I would advise you not to move again." The first man said menacingly. Finn couldn't do anything.

"You should all be thankful. This beautiful young lady has just spared your lives, you should all be very grateful." Then they turned and began to walk out of the classroom, bringing me along, arms wrapped around me. I turned my head and looked back at Finn. I mouthed three simple words. I love you.

**(a/n) Thank you for all of the feedback! I really appreciate that! I couldn't help but write another chapter really fast. I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please Read and Review! Thanks! Love you All!**

**~ImmaGleek**


	3. Chapter 3

**(a/n) So I wasn't sure how to write this chapter. I wasn't sure if it should be from Finn's perspective or Rachel's. I finally decided that I would write Rachs first. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

RPOV

I love you. Those were my last words to Finn. I didn't even say them. The men half dragged half brought me outside. They locked the doors from the outside, and just for good measure barricaded it with some grills from the Home Ec. class. We walked to the football field. I didn't know what was going on. There were police cars everywhere, their sirens were roaring loudly. Police officers surrounded us, guns pointed at the perpetrators. "Let the girl go! Or we shoot! Don't try any funny business!" One of the officers shouted. The men snickered.

"You see gentlemen. We are just showing what happens when the government doesn't give you what you want. I think this is the perfect time for a little demonstration." I didn't know what he was talking about but I knew that it was bad. They roughly pushed me out in front of them about 15 feet. I was confused and turned to look back at them when- BANG. A bullet pierced my stomach. BANG. Another bullet pierced my chest. I looked down at my wounds, then back at the men. BANG BANG BANG. The men were shot. And we all fell.

**(a/n) I am sorry for the REALLY short chapter! I hope you like it. Will Rachel survive? What were the bad guys talking about with the government? Please Read and Review! Next chapter Finn's POV!**

**~ImmaGleek**

**P.S. I am thinking of staring yet another story! But this time based off of a story already written, I have narrowed down to 2 choices. Phantom of the Opera or Black Swan. Both would be fun to write! Let me know which you would like to see or if you want to suggest another musical or movie! **


	4. Chapter 4

**(a/n) Finns POV here we go!**

Chapter 4

FPOV

I was broken. How could Rachel do that to me? She just left? I felt like such a coward. I should have been the one to offer myself up not her. She was so brave, and I felt like shit. The memory played over again and again in my head, like a broken record.

Rachel was snuggled into my arm when the door came bashing down. I was supposed to be strong but for one of the few times in my life I was fearful for my life. These men seemed so menacing. They were wearing ski masks so you couldn't really see their eyes well so it was like they had all the power.I felt like I could do nothing. They pointed their guns at Kurt. All of a sudden my blood boiled with rage and fear, and yet I didn't make an attempt to help him. What type of brother was I? A bad one. They made their proposition and no one immediately made an attempt to offer themselves up. I could feel Rachel squirming a little under my arm. I looked down at her but she was deep in thought. The man pointing the gun began to count down. Oh my god oh my god Kurt was going to die.

Rachel stood up. What the hell was she doing? she wasn't really going to go with them was she? "Ah. It seems only one of you has understood the lesson. You should be grateful. Thank her. She spared your lives." I got up and tried to make my way to where Rachel was standing between the men.

"Rachel don't do this!" The men changed targets to me. Their guns just inches from my chest.

"Lets go sugar," They wheeled Rachel around and led her to the hall. She looked over her shoulder. I saw her mouth form the words. I love you.

I waited for a minute before I followed them. They were going down to the football field. They left through the south entrance. I tried the door. It was locked, of course. I ran back to the room where I had a clear view of Rachel. Everybody was still sitting on the floor, shocked. Mercedes was comforting Kurt who had a few tears in his eyes. I pulled the blinds up and looked out. There were police cars EVERYWHERE! Red and blue was all I could see.

I could make out Rachel and the captors surrounded by the police men. They seemed to be conversing. Then they pushed Rachel out front. Time slowed down and the unmistakable sound of a gunshot pierced the air. I could see Rachel stagger back slightly, in awe. She looked down at her stomach and saw blood beginning to gush from the wound. Another gunshot the bullet smashing into her chest. She just stood there, wobbling a little. Then all of the police officers fired at the captors. And they all fell at the same time. Rachel hit the ground and I swear she looked at me before her eyes glassed over. "RACHEL!"I screamed at first. Then it died down to a whimper, "Rachel." Tears filled my eyes. I sat down and started to cry. Santana came over and rubbed my back, giving me a hug. Brittany was trying to console Santana who was beginning to cry too. Kurt was sobbing into Mercedes chest. They all knew what happened. No matter how I cut the cake, this was all my fault.

**(a/n) This was just Finn's perspective of the story. I figured that it was important to add what he was thinking too. Next chapter will continue with Rachel POV. Read and Review please! I love all of your feedback! Thanks so much!**

**~ImmaGleek**


	5. Chapter 5

**(a/n) School is starting soon! Yay! Our school is providing iPads so I will be able to write on the go hopefully! Before the chapter I want to thank QueenAlli for helping me discuss my thoughts! I appreciate your help! Here is Chapter 5!**

Chapter 5

RPOV

I looked down at the gunshot wound in my stomach. Blood was beginning to flow steadily. I staggered back as another bullet struck my chest. I was feeling faint yet I felt no pain. I was just getting... sleepy. My ears were deafened by the sound of gunshots all around me. I fell to the ground and stared at the sky. The sun seemed so far away but I felt so warm. A white light was slowly enveloping me. I was so sleepy. I closed my eyes, and succumbed to the light.

There was fluff all around me. Everything was so soft and comfortable. I opened my eyes and I found myself laying in my bed. Back at home. I scratched my head. How did I end up back in my room? Whatever. I got dressed and walked downstairs. My daddies were sitting at the table. They looked sad. I walked over to them.

"Daddy whats wrong?" I was concerned for them. They were crying. They ignored me. Why were they ignoring me? I passed it off. They were probably just worried about what they were crying for. I walked down the streets of Lima. Nobody noticed me, even if I bumped them or waved at them. They just didn't care.

I walked to Finns house. I was always welcome there so I just walked in. Up to Finn's room I went. Of course he was sleeping in bed. I tapped his shoulder. I thought about how cute he looked as he slept with drool falling from his mouth. It was adorable in a puppy dog way. He stirred awake a few minutes later. He groaned and looked at me with a confused look. He sat up quickly, "Rachel! You are back!" He gave me a huge hug. I giggled a little bit.

"I never left silly!" I poked him in the ribs.

"Bu- but you disappeared after the incident yesterday! Rachel you were shot! How are you up and walking around?" He looked concerned. He picked up my shirt and felt my stomach. He was looking for something.

"FINN!" I gasped, "What are you doing?"

"How do you not a bullet wounds?" He kept feeling my stomach. I tried to pull my shirt down.

"Finn you are mistaken. I was never shot!"

"I know what I saw. You were shot twice. First in the stomach... then in the chest." His eyes moved to my chest. He leaned in closer. I moved away quickly.

"Don't you dare Finn Hudson."

"But you were- in the- wow my head hurts."

I sat by him. "Finn, on my way here nobody noticed me. My dads were crying at the table this morning." I moved to look in his mirror. I didn't see myself in it. Finn didn't either. He walked up behind me as I reveled the mirror. He rubbed my shoulders.

"Um Rachel,"

"Hm?"

"I think... I think you're dead"

**(a/n) Don't worry my lovely readers. There is nothing to fear. Your answers will be answered in due time. I was inspired by Charlie St. Cloud for this chapter. Please Read and Review!**

**~ImmaGleek**


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry It was a rough weekend. School started today! I may not be able to update as quickly as before. But here is Chapter 6!

Edit: sweet jesus guys I added the wrong chapter! Sorry If you all were confused. I was having a dumb brunette moment.

Chapter 6

RPOV

"Rachel I think you're dead." Those words rang in my ears for a long, long time. I wasn't dead. How could I be dead? This was so surreal. I looked at Finn then back at myself.

"If I am dead then how can you see me?"

" I don't know. But I don't care either. You are still beautiful." He fondled my hair a little. I blushed slightly. He pulled me into his bed and we laid there for a long time. I fell asleep. I was awoken by Finn moving around his room. He was getting dressed in nice clothing.

"What are you doing?" I asked groggily. He pulled me out of bed. He gave me a little kiss on my cheek.

"I am taking my girlfriend out on a beautiful moonlight picnic." I grinned at him. This wasn't so bad after all.

Soon he whisked me away into the night. We walked to the park that we had played at as children. Then we sat by the river and it made us complete. "Finn," He looked at me. "Did it really happen?"

"what happen babe?"

"The shooting. It seems so unreal. Why would they target Lima? What do we have to offer?"

"I don't know babe. I really don't know. But this, what we have now, thats what's important." He leaned in and gave me a soft kiss. The moonlight danced off of the river and sparkled around us. This was just the perfect beginning. And we didn't even get to eat the food we had packed.

(a/n) AAAAHHHHHH SORRY! I haven't updated in FOREVER! I am also sorry this was such a short chapter. I just really needed to post it. So please give me some suggestions or ideas. I would love to write this story so that you all enjoy it. Please read and review! Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

RPOV

Finn was driving me home. It was late and I was exhausted. We made small talk before I just simply stared out the window. The night was beautiful and the moon was bright. I didn't even notice the semi truck that was speeding directly at us.

Finn slammed the brakes but it was useless. Finn's truck went airborne and we flipped many times. The air bags deployed. Finally we stopped rolling and everything was silent. I was confused and disoriented. I looked over at Finn. Blood was covering his face and chest heavily.

"Oh my god Finn!" I unbuckled myself from my seat and moved as close as I could to him. He wasn't breathing. "No," I cried. "Please don't leave me Finn! Please, Please…" I leaned my head into his chest. No heartbeat. I cried and started to scream for help before I too fell into the deep reaches of unconsciousness.

I opened my eyes and was immediately filled with a warmth. The lights were bright and I could only see white. Faceless people seemed to be watching me from above. A soft voice spoke, "Rachel, Rachel honey." The light began to fade and the face of a random stranger filled my eyes. "She's awake! Tell her fathers! She's awake!" he returned his attention back to me. "Rachel how are you feeling. Do you remember anything?" I shook my head.

Finn came running in. What the hell was happening? "Finn!" I cried out, "How are you alive! You weren't breathing. You had no pulse." His eyebrows furrowed.

"No Rachel I am fine. What are you talking about?" He moves towards me and I sit up. I feel an intense pain running up and down my abdomen. I look down and see the bloody bandages. I look up at Finn. "Rachel… don't you remember? Don't you remember the lock down? You were shot." Once again I shook my head.

"The last thing I remember," I say slowly, "was you driving me home from the lake… Does this mean that was all a dream?" Finn smiled sadly.

"Yes. You have been in a coma for a week."

**I AM SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! I totally forgot about this story! Sorry again about the confusing chapter. Rachel was in a coma and dreaming the whole time. Please read and review Question. How should the Glee Club respond to the shooting? Let me know in a review! Thanks.**


End file.
